Installation of a post to form part of a fence or other structure generally involves placing the lower end of the post in a suitable hole and filling the hole with concrete. The post must generally be maintained in the hole in a vertical orientation during the securing process and this often involves simply holding a spirit level against the side of the post.
As the process of filling the hole with concrete can cause movement of the post, difficulty can arise in keeping the post vertical and it is often required to check the level of the post and adjust the post on a number of occasions.
The present invention relates to a device provided for assisting with levelling and supporting a post during the process of securing. The invention is designed to be easy to attach to the post and use as well as compact and easy to store and transport.